wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Family
Family is the 15th episode of TV Series 2. Synopsis The Wiggles talk about families. Songs # Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) # John Bradlelum # Get Ready To Wiggle # Move Your Arms Like Henry # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog Plot The Wiggles are rushing to get inside to watch their favorite TV show. Flora Door stops them and tells them they should be more like Jeff who's nice and mellow. Actually he's fallen asleep. The other wiggles still want to get inside, but Flora tells them that they should look after Jeff in case his falling asleep gets him into trouble. The awake Wiggles agree; he's family after all! They wake Jeff up and Flora lets them in just in time for their show. "Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking)" (from Toot Toot!) The Wiggles stumble briefly onto Sneezy Street Dorothy prepares a bunch of food for her guest friend Anthony. She explains to him the different dishes and then tells him that she wants to adopt him. Anthony explains that he's already in a family but that they can be best friends. Anthony and Dorothy hug. "John Bradlelum" (from Toot Toot!) Greg is ready to perform his magic in front of the other Wiggles. The three Wiggles wonder if Greg's doing to do his old tricks again, but Greg announces he is going to pull a rabbit out of his hat. The three Wiggles laugh. Greg will demonstrate "come out rabbit so we can have a nice chat". While the other Wiggles laugh again, the rabbit grabs Greg's wand and waves it. KA-BOOM! The other Wiggles have all turned into bunnies. They apologize! Greg remarks "at least you can still wiggle.... wiggle your noses that is!" Captain Feathersword gets a present from his parents. It's a baby feathersword. Flash back to when Captain was a baby in the crib. Captain misses his family but he still has friends. He reaches out to hug Wags but Wags won't have any of it because of that tickling feathersword so he runs around while the Captain chases him. "Get Ready to Wiggle" (from Wiggle Time!) The Jellyfish in Henry's band excuse themselves to go home and check on their sick kids. Murray and Jeff are watching the clouds again. Murray talks about big clouds and little clouds; they could be Mom and Dad clouds. They wonder if they can tell the mom and dad clouds apart. Then the clouds bunch together and form a Family cloud. "Move Your Arms Like Henry" (from Toot Toot!) Anthony and Greg are at the rabbit again. Anthony has an idea and tells Greg to wiggle his nose, put his hands in front of him and bounce around like a rabbit. Maybe then will the rabbit come out? Greg starts imitating the rabbit, and just when they think it's working, Wags arrives and chases down Greg. "We’re Dancing with Wags the Dog" (from Toot Toot) Wags tries to find out why the Wagettes bumped their head. After walking around retracing their steps, he concludes it’s when they went down the slide. Final recap - Do you have your family with you? It's good to have family and friends. Goodbye! Trivia *This was included on the DVD version of Wiggly TV. *The Wigglehouse scene at the beginning was probably filmed at the same time as the scene in History when The Wiggles are on the couch watching the videotape because they are sitting in the same positions except Murray and Greg have switched places. *This was included on Wiggly Play Time and Lights, Camera, Action! *The 1998 video version of John Bradlelum is used in this episode. *An instrumental track for Wags the Dog is played in a scene of Wags and the Wagettes. Gallery See here Transcript See here Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:WigglesTV episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes focused on Greg Category:Episodes focused on Henry the Octopus Category:Episodes focused on Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:Episodes focused on Wags the Dog